scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey’s Big ABC Animals Adventure
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big ABC Animals Adventure is A Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Episode Featuring The Disney Junior Characters. Cast * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Ludwig Von Drake * Pluto * Chip and Dale * Clarabelle Cow * Pete * Toodles * Leo * June * Quincy * Annie * Rocket * Jake * Izzy * Cubby * Skully * Peter Pan * Tinker Bell * Captain Hook * Doc McStuffins * Lambie * Stuffy * Chilly * Hallie * Squeakers * Princess Sofia * Robin * Mia * Whatnaught * Clover * Handy Manny * Kelly * Flicker * Felipe * Turner * Stretch * Dusty * Rusty * Pat * Squeeze * CatBoy * Owlette * Gekko * Special Agent Oso * Dottie * Wolfie * Buffo * Mr Dos * Paw Pilot * Rapide * Shutterbug * Whirly Bird * Musa * Miles * Loretta * Phoebe * Leo * M.E.R.C. * Blodger * P. King Duckling * Wombat * Chumpkins * Ellyvan * Zooter * Bungo * Barnacles * Kwazii * Peso * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Anga * Bingo * Rolly * Bob * Hissy * A.R.F. * Keia * Strawberry * Lollie * Vampirina * Demi * Gregoria * Wolfie * Poppy * Bridget * Kermit * Miss Piggy * Summer Penguin * Fozzie Bear * Animal * Gonzo * Nancy Clancy * Frenchy * Jojo * Bree * Eubie * Wayne * Twinkle * Kip * Fran * Stanley * Dennis * Lester * Lionel * Mimi * Marcy * Harry * Elsie * Jojo * Goliath * Skeebo * Croaky * Trina * Pip * Freddy * Captain Beakman * K.C. * Bodhi * Ava * J.P. * Paulie * Mia * Kiki * Precious * Chase * Marty * Octavia * Pablo * Sunny * Didi * Penn * Pearl * Kiera * Linus * Gil * Princess Elena * Princess Isabel * Naomi * Skylar * Mateo * Gabe * Kate * Mim-Mim * Bluey * Rusty * Indy * Mackenzie * Snickers * Winton * The Terriers * Coco * Pretzel * Chloe * Honey * Rupert * Juniper * Missy * Kit * Rolie Polie Olie * Zowie Summary Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters enter an Alphabet Book, and except for Armadillo, see all the others animals (from A to Z) are missing! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out what animal is missing that starts with Z. They also check their friend Map to check their own places to find animals are missing that start with the letter of the alphabet. Clues # The Color White # The Color Black # The Letter Z Answer to Blue's Clues * A Zebra Places in The Episode # Elevator (At The E) # Slide (Slippery Slide At The S) # Zipper (At The Z) Transcript * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big ABC Animals Adventure/Transcript Category:Disney Junior Crossovers Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse TV Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Elena of Avalor TV Spoofs